


The Secret Tracy's

by pokeranger21



Category: The Secret Saturdays, Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Thunderbirds AU, i need a hobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: Inspired by 'the secret Saturdays'.The Tracy family usually hunt down cryptids to keep them safe from the world, but when the hood plans to take over the world using cryptids, can the Tracy's stop him and find a way to control Alan's strange powers? (Sorry for the bad description)
Kudos: 7





	The Secret Tracy's

Scott Tracy looked around the small living area in their penthouse, it wasn't your normal family. But to him, it was normal. Beside was his younger brother Virgil who was closest to him in age, only a year apart they made a great team but disagreed when they argued over science and 'magic'. Then there was their youngest brother 'Alan' who had some sort of strange power to control Cryptids which were strange creatures with even stranger abilities and powers that normal science couldn't explain. Not that normal science would believe them anyway. Speaking of Cryptids their family had two that Alan considered 'siblings'. First, there was a Komodo dragon that he had named 'John' for some reason who was currently who knows where at the moment, then there was the strange Cryptid that they didn't know exactly what he was, but the locals had called him 'the Fiskerton monster' before they burned down his tree. Alan had decided to name him 'Gordon' and he and Alan were both currently engrossed in a video game. Scott sighed sadly as he wished his parents were here; Jeff and Lucy Tracy were both 'famous' scientists in the study of Cryptids. Well, as famous as you can get in the Cryptid community. Sadly both his parents were missing after one of their expeditions about a year ago, the computer on his lap suddenly pinged, letting him know that he had received an email, he opened it up and quickly skimmed through it.

"what's up?" Virgil asked him, catching Alan and Gordon's attention

"get to the airship. We've got a mission."

A few hours later they found themselves in the Cameroon rainforest in Africa hunting down a rare flashlight frog who had strayed too close to the local village and to hunt to down so they could find its' colony as their saliva were highly venomous.

"now, Alan. Be careful, if you get any of the saliva on you or any of us it could mean instant death" Scott warned him for the hundredth time after the had finally cornered the frog

"I know Scott, I got this" Alan rolled his eyes and Gordon chatted in the background, to any normal person it seemed like he was growling, but the Tracy's weren't normal and understood his speak normally.

"Gordon's right you know," Virgil said, walking forward "you still haven't completely mastered your powers yet"

"I'll be fine! Have a little confidence in me!" beside Scott, John hissed and flicked out his tongue

"John no! No eating the frog!" Scott scolded him

Virgil rolled his eyes and handed a small brown claw to him. "remember the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu helps you channel your powers, just keep the frog still so we can analyze it so we can make an antidote in case any of us get poisoned by it"

"I know," Alan said and slowly channelled his energy so his eyes began to glow orange and soon the frog's eyes glowed and stayed completely still, Scott took his chance and took out his scanner.

"that's it Alan, keep it going" Scott encouraged as he began to scan the frog, soon the glow in the frog's eyes flickered on and off "Alan, concentrate!"

"I-I'm trying Scott! but I can't...hold it for much longer"

"Scott, hurry!" Virgil urged

"I just need a few more minutes!" Scott said and tapped a few buttons on his scanner

"come on sprout, you can do it" Virgil encouraged, but it was too late. Alan lost his connection to the frog and it let out a loud ribbit and soon the dark areas of the forest began to glow and they soon found themselves surrounded by hundreds of flashlight frogs.

"RUN!" Scott yelled and they quickly escaped the forest in into their airship.

"That...was...AWESOME! Can we do it again?" both Scott and Virgil groaned at Alan's comment as they walked to the main control room, where someone was trying to call them.

"it's Dr Lee Taylor," Virgil said, looking at the contact

"who's that?"

"He was dad's best friend in college and a fellow secret scientist. He worked with mom and dad before..." Scott trailed off and looked down at the steering wheel, Virgil accepted the call and soon a man with short brown hair appeared on the large screen.

"Ah! Well if it isn't Shervin, Vern and Albert, how are you all?" Scott smiled at the man, he was never good with names and always got their names wrong.

"it's Scott, Virgil and Alan actually and we're fine. How can we help you Dr Taylor?"

"Well, this is more of a warning. Something or someone attacked my lab and took...it" both Scott and Virgil tensed, both of them knew what 'it' was.

"What? What's going on? What did it take?" Alan asked, looked at the both of them, both Gordon and John also asked what was going on, Alan watched as both his older brothers shared a look with each other.

"it's...hard to explain it Alan" Virgil finally said turning to him while Scott turned on another screen

"Hey! Why do we have all thirteen episodes of weird world downloaded onto our computer?" Scott asked turning towards him and giving him a glare

"uhh...research?" Alan squeaked, and Scott pinched his nose, his fingers brushing over his scar over his left eye that he had received after an accident that left him blind in that eye.

"it's marked under 'favourites'"

"look, we can discuss this later. Right now we have more important things to do" Virgil interrupted before a fight escalated, he said a brief goodbye to Dr Taylor before hanging up and setting a course back to their house.

"so...what's this thing that got stolen?" Alan asked again, hoping for an answer this time

"look Al, we promise we'll answer you're questions later, right now we have to focus" Virgil firmly said, not taking his eyes off the computer in front of him. Soon they arrived back at their home, or what was left of it.

"Woah, what happened?"

"my guess...the same person that attacked Taylor's lab, attacked here too." Scott theorized, stepping over some debris

"ok, can you please explain to me what's going on!" Alan demanded, Virgil looked over to Scott and sighed

"alright Alan, we'll tell you. 11 years ago, our parents along with a few other scientists dug up a strange stone that is led to have clues to lead to 'Kur'. A powerful cryptid who is said to control other cryptids; like you. But a villain named 'the Hood' had disguised himself as a fellow scientist and stole the stone. Mom and dad led an attack to his base and stole the stone back, but the Hood managed to escape, the secret scientists knew it was too dangerous to have to stone in one place so they split it into three pieces and divided it up. Taylor took one, the Mechanic took another and mom and dad took the last piece."

"so, that means the hood has all three pieces?" Alan realized

"no, mum knew that having their piece in the house was too dangerous, especially since you were born a few months later and we were only 7 & 8 respectively, so she and dad hid their piece somewhere safe" Scott interrupted, his arms full of equipment and technology. He handed the stuff to Virgil who headed towards the airship while Scott bent down to put his shoulder on Alan's "listen Alan, it's very important that the Hood never gets his hand on Kur, if he does then he could start an all-out invasion on the world with an army of cryptids, and your power could be the only way to stop him"

"no pressure" Alan joked and followed Gordon and John into the airship with Scott following.


End file.
